


Au Naturel

by Slaycinder



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beautiful, Bottom Kaiba, Bottom Seto, Happy belated Easter!, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prideshipping, and Happy belated Beltane!, appreciating nature, just enjoying the flowers and trees and rocks and anal sex, that’s all we’re doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder
Summary: Just a nice Prideshipping romp in the flowers to celebrate spring~!





	Au Naturel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTransversalArtisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/gifts).



> This was originally an Easter gift for my darling TTA, but I waited so long to post it that May Day has passed, so we’ll just call it a springtime fic.
> 
> What better way to celebrate than some dirty fanfic?

It’s filthy to lie on the naked ground. Dirt and bugs and tiny rocks, blades of grass that stab the skin. Dreams of cloud-watching are sweet and bright, but the waking world is filthy. Ants inside your sleeves, gravel in your collar, the thought of unseen biomes wriggling within the earth.

 

He tries to explain this to Atem, but the man is resilient as ever in the face of reason.

 

So what if he can smell the hyacinth bent low around Atem’s head. So what if the spear flowers match the falling night in his sunset-eyes. So what if his skin shines holy in the mottled light as he beckons Seto down, bringing them to rest in the whispering grass.

 

“I am not lying down in that.”

 

Didn’t people bring blankets? Sheets? Tarps? Something to sully instead of the clothes Atem is peeling from his shoulders?

 

“Then stay up there,” Atem replies easily, casting their shirts aside. He sits up between Seto’s legs and tugs at the fastenings of his pants—partially undone from preparations taken inside.

 

The slickness inside him feels strange and unwelcome outside of their bedroom, but Atem insisted it would be easier, and Seto was inclined to agree.

 

“But how will you— _ oh.” _ A blush to rival the bleeding hearts buried in the shrubs.

 

Atem mocks him with a smile. “Oh~.”

 

Pants yanked down to his thighs, but he doesn’t shift to aid their removal. Stays straddled to Atem’s stomach, pants bunched and restrictive on his legs. His intimate features are still well-exposed, and he prefers the clothed barrier between his knees and the dirt.

 

Atem gives a pointed tug on the tortured waistband. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“It’s just grass.”

 

“ _ Shut up.” _

 

His blush turns tense and shameful, but Atem’s hands are quick to cradle his jaw, brush his cheeks, apology and sympathy in his touch. 

 

He smiles kindly and drops his hands around Seto’s hips, seeking out the curve of his crease, kneading mischievously. 

 

“It’s all right,” he says softly, grin still hanging from his lips. “I can work with this~.”

 

Seto struggles to catch his breath while Atem’s hands burrow beneath him, working the buttons and zipper in his own lap, freeing himself, warm and weighty between Seto’s legs.

 

Still hard. Slotting comfortably between his cheeks. 

 

Seto gasps without meaning to, forgets to be embarrassed of the way he ruts against that ready length. He reaches for Atem’s chest and finds smooth, familiar skin, flushed and ruddy with arousal. Flicks his hips and moans at the bolt of feeling.

 

“Where were we~?” Atem purrs as they resume their heavy kisses from before; before Atem caught sight of the dazzling spring weather in the windows, and pleaded to make love outside; before Seto relented with red cheeks.

 

Chests pressing back and forth with labored breaths, bodies rocking eagerly among the greenery, the toes of trees, the spray of wildflowers in the grass.

 

“Oh, I remember,” Atem groans against Seto’s throat, fingers finding his hardness and inching it into place. “We were right  _ here.” _

 

Seto’s hands slip off his shoulders and land in the grass, nails scratching at dry earth as the penetration starts. He sighs, long and breathless, into the crook of Atem’s neck. His attempts to buck his hips are thwarted by a strong grip on his waist.

 

“Easy, love~.”

 

A trail of angry kisses and a quick nip at Atem’s ear.

 

“You say that like we’ve never done this before.”

 

“I know, but….” Atem winces and pushes deeper, triggering a broken gasp from his partner. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“What?”

 

Atem’s touch travels up his back, rolling over the ridge of his shoulder. 

 

“You’re nervous. I can tell.”

 

Seto bites his lip and suddenly feels the tension in his body, down to the union they’re trying to forge. He nods and drops a languid kiss to Atem’s lips, breathing consciously, bidding each muscle within him to unwind. Then, without preamble, he sits up and sinks down, flexing his back and closing his eyes. 

 

Outside is dirty, outside is exposed. The cover of trees and flowering bushes is imperfect, and even on private property there are people who could find them.

 

But with each breath, he finds the world shrinking, edges blurring and vistas fading until he’s left alone with his lover—their touches defining existence, their bodies united.

 

All the way in.

 

Seto keens and feels Atem’s hands folding over his, fingers meshing. 

 

It feels different, not being able to spread his legs wide, holding and hiding Atem’s heat between his thighs like a secret. A secret that fills him solid and full, that makes him dizzy and moves him to sway and raise his hips, working the shaft inside him and earning Atem’s moans as a reward.

 

The rhythm takes them easily, leaves them to grind and groan in the open air, skin shining with sweat and sunlight, the scent of sex rising above that of the flowers.

 

When Seto opens his eyes to the springtime haze, he melts. Atem is shifting and glowing beneath him, smiling in awe, savoring every lurch and sound, every leaf-pattern shadow that flits across their forms. 

 

Atem parts his lips slowly, voice soft with bliss. “Beautiful….”

 

A small, strangled sound. Flaming cheeks. Seto closes his eyes again, tips his head back, and begins to bounce. Atem takes hold of his waist and meets him thrust for thrust, summoning a symphony of slick and sinful sounds.

 

Seto doesn’t realize he’s whimpering until it’s too late, until Atem is murmuring back at him, words of love and encouragement as they ride toward completion, swift as the breath of spring.

 

“ _ Atem,”  _ he begs, unable to elaborate in the blinding crash to climax.

 

But his request is heard loud and clear by the man deserving of his attention, his rivalry, his love. One hand nearly bruises his hip while the other takes firm hold of Seto’s arousal—left to weep and bound against his stomach until now.

 

He curses on the crest of a loud, wanton cry and seizes up tight, motions losing all order as release drowns him in light. 

 

He collapses, jerking and whimpering into Atem’s arms, the wrinkled waist of his pants digging sharply into his thighs. It hits him in such brutal waves that Atem strokes his hair and cradles him close, carrying him through the sensory storm.

 

His first words when he comes back to himself are, “What...about...you…?”

 

Atem’s chest rumbles with a low laugh.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take it from here.”

 

Then Seto is flipped limply onto his back, legs pushed up to his chest and Atem’s feral smirk between his knees. 

 

“You just relax and look pretty~.”

 

The grass is cool and prickly against his back, but all he can focus on is the way Atem mounts him so effortlessly, a king sliding into his rightful place. Pumping, rapid and hard, nuzzling Seto’s leg with his cheek, until finally he bursts, shuddering and gritting his teeth, emptying his relief deep inside, with enough force to make Seto’s breath hitch.

 

And then they’re lying there, heaped together and heaving. Together they work Seto’s pants all the way off, freeing his legs to sprawl and stretch. 

 

Petals and motes drift delicately over them, and Seto has to admit, 

 

“That was... _ amazing.” _

 

A chuckle. Atem flicks the bangs from his face. “See? I told you it would be.”

 

Seto smirks and tugs playfully at the golden ring in Atem’s ear.

 

“Shut up~.”


End file.
